1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for extracting a weight classified by a ranking which can calculate, in a keyword advertisement, a unit sale cost of an advertisement area exposing advertisement information by considering an advertising effect classified by a keyword, the advertising effect being acquired by using the corresponding advertisement area.
2. Description of Related Art
As the Internet rapidly develops, a keyword search service searching for information via a communication network and a keyword advertisement providing service providing a searcher with advertisement information as a result of searching for a keyword is becoming common. The general keyword advertisement providing service selects a method of exposing, to the searcher, the advertisement information being a marketing public relations (PR) material of an advertiser corresponding to the keyword for searching when the searcher enters the keyword for searching in an accessed search site.
In the keyword advertisement providing service, a great difference between exposure frequencies of the advertisement information to the searcher, numbers of inquiries of a commercial site of the advertiser, and the like, may be shown depending on which location of a screen the advertisement information of the advertiser is exposed, and an advertising effect acquired by the advertiser is significantly affected.
Considering the above-described present situation, an operator of the search site providing the keyword advertisement providing service creates an advertising income by establishing a paid advertisement area, and exposing the advertisement information of the advertiser paying a predetermined unit sale cost for a location of the screen designated by the advertisement area.
However, since the conventional unit sale cost classified by the advertisement area is charged according to a general sale custom regardless of the advertising effect acquired from the corresponding advertisement area, the unit sale cost is unrealistic.
Also, even though a great difference between the advertising effects acquired according to exposure locations of the screen designated by the advertisement area is generated in the case of a specific keyword, a difference between the unit sale costs of the advertisement areas is generally fixed with respect to all keywords in a conventional unit sale cost-charging method. Accordingly, the conventional unit sale cost-charging method has a problem that the operator loses an opportunity of increasing the advertising income.
Accordingly, a unit sale cost-charging model of a new type which can overcome a problem that the conventional unit sale cost classified by the advertisement area is unrealistic by reflecting the advertising effect classified by the keyword acquired in the corresponding advertisement area on the difference between the unit sale costs of the advertisement areas is urgently required for the keyword advertisement.